When I had you
by Charms22
Summary: Two players and one night, what's next? To know more do read it;-)
1. Shot 1

Tujhko joh paya (when I had you)

Shot 1

 **Heya Twistinians this crazy person is back with an OS on one of my favourite couples.**

 **This story was already written in Wattpad long ago, I just changed the names as it was written on another couple of my indian couple ships. The name of the story is based on an indian song that I like.**

A couple was sleeping on top of eachother as they partied all night and were drunk as they the drank a lot of Vodka shots, then a martini, afterwards they drank a redbull mixed with cola and vodka, they were so high that they didn't know what they did that night.

So lets start the story with what actually happened that weird night.

These two souls went to a party to celebrate their break up with their boyfriends repectively girlfriends, yes these two were the biggest players in the whole of New York and they were the two best friends known as Tris and Tobias who is actually known as Four, but Tris knows his name. Both them are in love with eachother, haven't confessed yet but they had their chicks or even respectively their toys only to make eachother jealous which actually happened of course.  
"Tris, this girl was number 121, who I have dumped just today and now I want to party!" Tobias said while he was huging her very closely, everyone thought that FourTris was a couple as they have seen the love between them. If anyone insults Four or Tris the other one is ready to dump that person as they can't hear anything bad about eachother.  
"Yeah even I have done the same thing as you, I dumped not only one boy but two boys at the same time and their numbers were 120 and 121."  
"Wow my princess you just dumped two guys at the same time congrats!" He said after he kissed her cheek making her blush then they ordered their vodka shots which were served to them after a minute, soon after that their shots competition started as they wanted to prove that he or she is better than the other one. One after the other they drank aproximately 7 shots each and then they went to his place, where they drank a martini and after that they drank the redbull mixed with vodka and cola, then they went to his room(you guys may know what happened next). Soon they fell asleep on top of eachother.

The next day they woke and were shocked about the position they were in.  
"What have I done?" Both asked themselves at the same time. As Tris was ashamed of herself, she wore her clothes and went home, infront of her parents she acted like she was ill and so her parents let her stay at home.  
Tobias kept calling her and she ignored the calls.

So the days passed in jiffy while Tris kept ignoring Tobias as she was guilty for what she had done, while Four was feeling lonely without her and soon he realised that he needs to tell her about his feelings for her. He went to her to talk, she said something while breaking his heart and she didn't even look at him, because she silently was crying: "Tobias whatever happened that night was a mistake and please stay away from me from now on."  
"Okay if it's that what you want then I will stay away from you."  
Both of the broken hearts died at the same time beyond repair.

A few weeks passed after that day, Tris was feeling sick day after day and she she wasn't sure why, so she decided to go to the doctors for an examination the following day. She went to sleep.

Soon the next morning she woke up before her parents and she went to the hospital, she waited there for an hour until the doctor told her to come into her cabin. After a few examinations the doctor looked at Tris and frowned.  
"What happened mam are the results bad?" A worried Tris asked and the doctor answered back to her question: "Tris I don't know how to tell that you are pregnant!"  
"How can I be pregnant?" A shocked Tris asked.  
"I think that you know the answer of this question!" The doctor said.

Yes I know it, thank you mam!" Tris said and then she went to Tobias' place to tell him about her pregnancy.

Meanwhile at Tobias' place he was in his room crying about his fate, because the girl he loves doesn't like him the way he does. "tring!" The doorbell rang and he opened the door, because he thought that it was his friend Zeke but he was wrong as it was Tris, he was going to close the door and she cryingly said: "Four please listen to me, I have to tell you something important before you completely kick me out of your life."  
"What is it Tris?" Tobias angrily asked and she replied back: "can you please let me come in and then I will tell you about it!"  
"okay!" He said and then he let her in, soon she sat on the couch and started to tell her story: "I'm sorry Tobias I lied to you, the truth actually is that I love you but I was scared to tell you, because love is a timepass for you and I wanted you to love me the way I am!"  
"Why are you telling me all this now?" He asked her as a reply, she told him: "because I'm pregnant with your child dumbass!"  
"What?" He asked her while his expression changed in a fraction of a second.  
"Yes you heard it right Four, I'm pregnant!"  
"That's the best news I have ever heard in my whole life Tris, thank you so much for giving me the best gift ever!" He said while he was hugging her then he picked her up was swirling her around.  
"Tujhko jo paya toh jeena aya (when I had you I learnt how to live) (AN sorry guys, I need my daily dose of indian songs?)." Tris said after she kissed his lips which were only made for her. They deepened the kiss more and more.

Not the end!

 **I hope you all liked the first shot.**

 **The copyright of this story belongs to me❤️if you copy paste it I will do your Oh my mata (it means that I will kill you)**


	2. Shot 2

Thujko joh paya(When I had you)

Shot 2

 **My dear Twisties welcome to another shot. Soon in a few flashbacks you all will find out about their past and how they actually met.**

After they abruptly stopped kissing eachother, because someone knocked at the door. Tobias groaned out in anger as someone had interrupted him and Tris, while she was blushing profousely. Tobias stalked towards the door, opened it and was face to face with a smiling sunshine Zeke. "Four my man what's up? You sounded like you need something." While Tobias muttered to himself: "I already have what I need,"

"So why were you so upset the last few days?!" Zeke asked while he didn't notice that Tris was there too. "It's nothing Zeke as for now I'm really happy." Tobias said with an undertone saying "why did you ruin the moment between Tris and I". "I know, why you are happy, because you have found a new victim," Zeke said while he wanted to continue Tobias just cut him off by saying: "no, I'm quitting my player act as well as Tris is." That's when Zeke realized that Tris was there too, so he said while breathing out the air, he had sucked in: "finally!"

"What do you mean by that?!" Tris asked him with a stern look, Tobias looked uncomfortable as he knew what Zeke meant and Zeke was smilling dreamily. Thats when Tris acknowledged the fact that Zeke was behaving weirdly, because he was on peace serum. She looked at Zeke as if she wanted to knock him out, because of what he said.

"Tris you look different, but the change is good." Zeke said, then suddenly his light bulbs went on and messeged the whole gang to come over to Four's as he wants to hear a "bedtime story" from all of them. Soon Lynn wrote to Zeke asking him, if she needs to take him to psych ward and Zeke just laughed it off. As soon as Tobias had enough of his best friend, he took Zeke to a guest room, locked him into the room from the outside and went back to Tris, who was frowning.

"Finally we can continue what we were doing," he said while she sadly looked at him, before saying: "I don't think we can," he looked right back at her, before he could ask anything she continued saying: "as your mom has brought someone, who she think is more suitable for you." That when he looked towards the hallway where his mom lead his ex-girlfriend inside the house.

"What is she doing here, mother?!" He asked his mom Evelyn, who brightly smiled at him and said: "it is your girlfriend Nita!" Tris glared at Tobias, she wanted to go from there, but he held her back by pulling her towards him, looking at his mother. "No, mother you are wrong. From what I know is that I'm dating Tris," He said loudly, his mom and Nita wanted to protest, but he paid no heed to them and continued: "Nita and I are history as I don't wanna date a cheater like her." Evelyn looked rather uncomfortable, Nita looked like she could kill anybody, who is in her way, FourTris had a way to long eyelook and the gang was chearing after finding out about FourTris. "Nita you should go." Evelyn said politely. "Hmmpf! Why should I go?!" Nita protested, so Tris answered back while frowning at her: "because Mrs. Eaton said so and we should respect her decision." Nita ran towards, tried to punch her, but Four saved his damsel in distress. "Wow wow, don't you dare try to punch my girl again or else I will ruin you." He said before draging her towards the door, after she was outside he locked the door.

There was a long silence.

Soon Zeke shouted: "who the hell locked me into a room? Why did this person do that? Whoever it was I will get you back for that," they all just ignored Zeke.

"I'm going out to shop some groceries." Evelyn said and went before anyone could reply.

"Can someone unlock the guest room, so that Mr. Sunshine can get out of there? Guys don't disturb me please as I need to talk to Tris for a few minutes." Tobias said, before taking Tris to his room. "Why did you take me to your room?!" Tris asked him somewhat confused and he just replied back: "we need to tell our parents ab-" she the cut him off by saying: "about my pregnancy," he nodded and she was trying to figure out, how to tell her parents about it without causing a world war three. "I'm scared Tobias, my father will kill you as well as my brother Caleb will join him in doing that." Tris confessed while Tobias assured her: "we will get through this together." Her tense expression softened before saying: "I really don't know, how I desserve someone like you." He looked at her intensely, his eyes told her that it's him that doesn't desserve her. She came a bit closer to him, tiptoed, so that she can reach him, she held snaked her arms around his neck and captured his lips with hers. They were so engrossed in eachother that they didn't notice that Zeke barged into the room screaming: "you are so dead Four," he wanted to continue with his rant, but then he saw his two favourite people in the world kissing, so he shrieked in a high pitched voice and like that he broke FourTris apart again.

Tobias glared at his "now dead" best friend, Zeke got scared for his dear life and said: "I'm sorry for interrupting you two." Soon he muttered under his breathe, but Zeke and Tris heard it: "it's not the first time, you already have invaded my moment with her before." Tris silently snickered at Tobias, who winked at her and made her blush. "So are you guys telling me the story?! How you both met eachother for the first time and I want to know all the dirty details as well." Zeke said after showing them his "adorable" puppy face. "Okay we will." They both said, because they knew, that they can trust their friends with their lives. Soon the trio went to the living room where the others were waiting for them. "So guys Zeke suggested, that he wasnts to listen to how Four and I met for the first time." Then others said: "we want to listen to both sides. We want to know, how you both felt when you first met." FourTris nodded and asked them: "who should be the first one to start?"

"Tris." Was the reply.

Tris' flashback story as well as her pov

"I was born and raised in Chicago." I said while the others were listening to me. "So in high school I started dating Mason, he was a "sweet", nice and an alright looking guy." I remembered the worst time of my life. "The guy seems a bit weird." Will said and I answered back: "yeah he was. At first everything seemed alright. The time flew by that soon our first year anniversary came and he want to do something I wasn't ready for." I'm glad that Tobias was holding my hand, while I was telling a part of my life that I kept burried away. "So what happened then?" Marlene asked and I continued: "we had a fight that night and he-"

 **AN**

 **I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, but it was needed.**

 **Guys please do read my story I hate you, but still I love you as I would love to know you guyses opinion about the story.**

 **End of the AN**

 **Disclaimer: What would I do, if I would have owned the Divergent series, which I sadly don't.**


	3. Shot 3

Thujko joh paya(When I had you)

Shot 3

 **Hola Twistinians I'm back with another shot and I hope you all will like it.**

 **Continuation of Tris' pov as well as her flashback**

"What happened that night?!" The girls asked me while the boys looked at me telling me to continue. "He tried to rape me." At first Tobias grip tightened and then it loosened, I didn't want to listen to their cries of outrage, so I just ran upstairs to Tobias' room. I locked the door of his room and just cried as it always haunts me and I always have nightmares about that night. Luckilly my brother Caleb saved me from Mason and since then he is more protective about me. That's one of the reasons why we moved from Chicago to New York.

After I had calmed myself down I went downstairs. I know, they tried to ask me to come down but I didn't listen until it was Tobias, who asked me to calm down as it isn't good for my and our baby's health. "We know that it's hard for you to talk about it Tris a-" Shauna said, but was interrupted by Lynn saying: "and we are here for you, be-" Uriah cut her off: "because you are our friend." I really love these guys a lot as they always know how to make someone's mood better. "I love you guys!?" I said with tears of happiness in my eyes. "Oh that hurt." My boyfriend said dramatically. "Aww my poor baby Four is upset," I said in a childish voice and he was pouting at me. I went towards him and kissed his cheek, before saying thank you in his ear. He whispered back: "the pleasure is mine milady."

I went to the kitchen as I was hungry, because of my freaking hormones. I opened the fridge, took out a chocolate bar as well as a carton of milk, which I poured in a glass and went back to the others.

"Uhh, Tris why are you eating a chocolate bar and drinking milk with it?!" Christina asked me a bit suspiciously. "Because I just felt like it." I answered back. "So Tris tell us more about your time in Chicago." The gang said, I nodded while I went back to Tobias and sat down on his lap and his arms automatically snaked around my waist protectively. "Where was I?!" I asked them as I was slightly confused. "You were talking about that Mason guy," Zeke answered back. "Do Mason tried to rape me and luckilly my brother came at right moment, he knocked Mason out and took me back home."

"Thank god Caleb saved you that night!?" Everyone said at the same time. "I agree with that and since that night Caleb's more protective about me!? Mason and that night was one of the reasons why we left Chicago."

"So there's more to the story!?" Will concluded and I replied back with a short yes. "So Monday morning after the dreadful night, I went to high school a bit later than I usually would go, people would look at me weirdly, laugh at me like I was the biggest joke ever and then it struck m-" I continued saying before Tobias interrupted me by angrilly saying: "I would love to kill that kid Mason." The others stared at him with wide eyes. "Babe, please calm down, I'm here now and nothing really bad happened to me." I tried to soothe him and he started to relax slightly. "For a few days, I tried to ignore the stares, ignore Mason and the friends that left me alone to fight for myself. A few months had passed and everything was getting even more worse. Mason tried to blame me for everything and he said I provoked him, so "my provocation" was the reason he did whatever he did." The scoffed at thatas well as I know that they are imagining Mason infront of them and that they are killing him.

"At first my parents didn't know about my problems and I didn't want to bother them. Somehow they found aomething out, so they asked me directly about it," As soon as they calmed down I continued. "What did they ask you?!" Christina asked me curiously , so I answered back: "the question was, if the rumours were true,"

"What did you tell them?!" Lynn asked the question, that everyone was waiting for. "I told them the truth, they were kinda relieved and told me that we are moving to New York after my second year of high school ends." The others were listening to it with great interest. So I continued with my favourite part: "the next day I gathered up some courage,"

"What did you do?" Tobias asked me even though he knows about how I broke up with Mason. "So I went to Mason, broke up with infront of the whole high school, he told me that he cheated on me with one of "my friends" and I told him that I really didn't care about his little history class with her."

"Wow that was savage and I can imagine how he looked, when you literally told him that you're not interested!" Christina exclaimed a bit to loudly, I really love that girl, but sometimes she can be annoying as hell and I don't know, how Will puts up with her.

I went back to the kitchen and felt like eating an whole meal. Luckilly Tobias came and asked me, if I needed something, so I told him that I crave for a pizza, a bottle of coke and ice cream. He looked at me like I'm crazy, so I told him about my bloody hormones. I just was awed by it and I glared at him, he gulped down his saliva, kissed me and went to get my food without asking anyone else.

10 minutes later he was back with my food, he gave me the food and digged into it, before anyone could take it. I fed the last piece to Tobias. "Hey that's not fair!?" Uriah exclaimed. "Everything is fair in love and war." I flatly replied back. "Why does Four get a piece of pizza and why are you sharing your ice cream with him?!" The other Pedrad brother asked, I looked up, so that I can see Tobias, who nodded at me. "I will you guys why after I'm finished telling you guys about my past." I said and the other reluctantly agreed.

"Since that day my life was getting even better. Soon the second year was finishing and I was glad about it!?" I started again and the others were listening. "So when did you and Four meet?" Marlene asked. "I'm coming to that, but not now."

"Oh why I wanna know everything about you and your loverboy!?" Zeke and Uriah said at the same time, then they glared at eachother, before screaming at eachother with a word that never will come back ever: "Pansycake."

"Oh come on suckers, the word doesn't exist." Lynn growled at them. "Are you sure about that Lynnie?!" Zeke retorted back at her and she scoffed at him, before saying: "don't ever call me that again."

"Stastically speaking the word Pansycake did exist once," Will said. "We don't wanna hear about the Stats as well as your nosey stuff." Everyone said except for Tobias and I. "Whatever!?" He huffed in utter annoyance.

"Tris can you please continue with telling us about your past?!" Christina asked me after there wasa long pause as everyone was glaring at eachother and I agreed to it. "The days passed into weeks, the weeks passed into months and the months passed to the last day in high school."

"So what happened the last day?!" Shauna asked. "After high school was finished, I went home and waited till it was night. Soon after my family were fast asleep, I snuck out and went to the Ferris Wheel." I said while snuggling closer to Tobias. Christina looked between us and winked at us suggestively. "When I reached the Ferris Wheel, I met someone, he was mysterious, nice, sweet, handsome as hell, hot, a gentleman, his dark blue eyes were stunning and I was drawn to that guy, even though I promised myself to never fall in love again, but still I fell for that guy." I emotionally said. "And then what happened?!" Everyone asked, so I answered back: "we talked about our lives, about our break ups and that we both were moving to another city, to be honest I was sad, because I thought that I won't meet him ever again, so I kissed him."

"Did he kiss you back?" The girls asked and I blushingly nodded. "How was that kiss with that dude?!"

"Amazing. The best kiss ever. Don't you agree Four?!" I exclaimed, the rest was confused as soon as they heard Tobias' reply: "Yes!" And now they knew, how my man and I met. "Ahh!" The girls squealed while the boys fist bumped with Tobias. "So Tris why are you eat-"

 **AN**

 **Another Cliffy will be back soon** 😉

 **End of the AN**

 **Disclaimer: The past of Tris isn't over yet and there's some drama awaiting our power couple.**


	4. Shot 4

**Thujhko joh paya(When I had you)**

 **Shot 4**

 **Hola Twistinians I'm back with another shot.**

 **Sorry for being late guys, but I hope that you guys like it.**

 **Sorry to the people, who read the latest chapter of Forbidden love, but I can promise you guys that they will be back together soon.**

 **-Tris' pov-**

"So Tris why are you eating so much?!" Christina asked, I was going to reply, but then I saw him, Mason standing infront of me with a smirk plastered on his face. "Tris I just met your friend at the mall." Evelyn said with a small smile, I smiled back at her and at the next second I glared at Mason. "Hey Beatrice, how are you?" He asked me, while he was still smirking at me. "Perfect, because I have the best people in my life." I sassily replied back, before deeply kissing Tobias. "Cough, get a room, cough!?" Our friends shouted at us. "Gladly!?" Tobias' Four side said with a wink. "For the the love of god, I don't want to be grandmother just yet."

"It's already too late mom." Tobias blurted out and I just punched his shoulder to cover up his mistake. "Oww, Tris that really hurt."

"Too bad babe, that's what you desserve."

"Why?!" He pouted at me, I laughed at him, because he looked so cute, that I just kissed him again, ignoring the fact that Mason was glaring at us. "It was nice to meet you Mason, but I think that it's better if you leave." I sternly said, Tobias looked at him and glared at him with pure hatred. "Why should I leave," he exclaimed, "I'm here to meet my girlfriend!?"

"You mean your ex-girlfriend." Zeke said with hatred. "And who are you?!" Mason asked, looking directly into Zeke's eyes. "I'm Tris' brother," Zeke answered back, "if you don't leave now, then I will kick your sorry ass out of here and our friends will make your life hell."

"I don't believe you." He said with a foul smirk, so I fiercely replied back, while his smirk was slightly fading: "you should and Four is unbeatable, he can easily kill you."

"Who gives their own son the name Four?!" Mason asked with another stupid smirk. "That's my nickname, because I knocked someone out in four seconds," my man growled at him, "so don't test my patience if you really want to live another day."

I went towards Mason, his smirk grew and I slapped him, before saying: "that's for everything that you have done to me in the past, I may have forgotten everything, but I cannot forgive you ever for that!" Everyone could hear the anger in my voice. "It's better if you leave!?" Evelyn stated, looking at Mason with utter disgust, he glared at us all and finally he left. The tense atmosphere changed into a lighter one, Evelyn apologized to me, which I didn't accept as I told her that it wasn't her fault at all.

As soon as I yawned, the whole gang decided to listen to the rest of the story the day after tomorrow, which was good for Tobias and I, because we have to tell our families about my pregnancy. The next moment I was already falling asleep, so Tobias carried me to his bedroom. I opened my eyes, looking at his deep blue eyes, I was lost into them and he asked me: "are you alright Tris?!"

"I'm fine Tobias, I just need you by my side and everything will be fine." I answered back with a small smile and he smiled back at me. "Always babe." He said softly. "What?"

"I will be always by your side!?" He stated firmly. There are no words to describe my feelings for him, he had given me so much, without taking anything back from me and I just want to be with him always. Without him I'm not myse lf, he steadies me even in the worst phases of my life, I'm so grateful to have him in my life. How can I desserve someone like him? I asked myself. "Penny for your thoughts?" He asked me. "I was just thinking about you."

"About me, he asked surprised about my answer, "what were you thinking, I hope nothing too dirty!?"

"Eww, Tobias I think you are the one thinking dirty and not me."

"So what was it then?!" He demanded. "How grateful I am to have you in my life." He didn't say anything, he just stared at me and then he just crashed his lips to mine. The kiss was soft but passionate. I cannot describe the kiss, because I'm breathless. I wish that I could just keep kissing him and do nothing else than that. Suddenly I felt sick, ran into the bathroom, he followed me and he held me, while I vomited.

After I had finished puking, he gave me a spare toothbrush, so that I don't have sleep with a smelly mouth. I brushed my teeth ans went back to his room. "Tobias I have nothing to wear." I pouted. "You can always sleep without your clothes." He winked at me, I went towards him and I punched him on his chest softly. He held my arms, preventing me from punching him and he said: "I already have seen everything, so there's no need to hide anything." He said huskily and I was glaring at him. "Can you please give me something to wear?!" I asked, he got up, took it out from his closet and gave me one of his shirts. Boldness overtook me and I just changed infront of him, he gulped while staring at me, I smirked to myself and winked at him. "Tris, I can't cotrol myself." He blurted out and I replied back: "you have to babe!?" He was going to go to another room, so I stopped him by saying: "stay with me and lay down next to me, I just need you."

"Sure love." When he said that a shiver ran trough my whole body, because his voice was even deeper than before.

After a while we lay down on the bed, I inched closer to him, craving for his touch, he must have realized, because he was inching closer to me, soon I was resting my head on his right chest. I must say that he is the worlds best pillow ever. He kissed me for the last time tonight and then my forehead before saying good night. I would have said it back, but sleep had already overtaken me.

The next morning we both woke at the same time, we were tangled in eachother like a puzzle piece. Sadly we had to untangle ourselves. "Morning." I said sleepilly. "Good morning to you too my love." He always knows how to make someone blush the whole time. "Do we really have to get up?!" I whined and he just laughed at me, so I hit with a pillow. "Tris why are you assaulting me?" Now he was whining, so I said with a baby voice: "aww my poor baby is getting assaulted by me." He playfully smirked at me, oh no. He was now closer to me and started to tickle me starting from my sides to my stomach. I was laughing and tears were streaming down from my eyes. "Tobias please stop I need to pee." I seriously said and he let go off me. I went to the bathroom, did my business there and went bact to Tobias. A misschevious idea came into my mind. I went towards Tobias slowly without making any noise. I took some of my make up out, to my luck he fell back to sleep and I just coloured his whole face with make up. I changed my clothes and went downstairs. I went to the kitchen to drink a glass of water and then I saw that Mr. and Mrs. Eaton were making breakfast together. I didn't wanna disturb them, but now it was too late as both of them saw me. They smiled at me and I smiled back at them.

The silence died down, because Tobias screamed on top of his lungs, before coming downstairs. We all looked at him and laughed at his state. The make up was smeared everywhere on his face. "You are gonna pay for this Beatrice Prior!?" He stated matter of factly. "For that you have to come and get me." That's when we started to run around the whole house, after a while we both were out of breath. He held me from behind, then he kissed my neck, before crashing his lips to mine. "Young love is rather beautiful than old love." Mr. Eaton said to his wife, but we both heard him. "Yo are absolutely crazy." His wife said, Tobias smirked at this. "Tobias let go off me, I can't breathe."

"Are you alright babe?!" He asked me with a concerned voice, I nodded as an answer.

After a while Tobias said: "mom and dad, we have to tell you something as well as her parents."

"Yeah sure Tobias and Tris," hid parents said at the same time, before asking, "but where are we going to meet them?!"

"We hoped that we could invite then here for lunch or dinner!?" I stated.

"We could do it for dinner." Mrs. Eaton replied back. "Great idea mom. Is it okay if Tris and I cook the dinner?!" He questioned and his mom nodded with a warm smile towards us. I really like his parents a lot and I hope that they will accept the fact that I'm pregnant with their son's baby. I already have imagined getting married to Tobias, have a family with him and just being with him. I cannot imagine being with someone else than him. Tobias looked at me asked me, "Tris what's wrong?!"

"Nothing I'm fine don't you worry about me." I answered back. "I will worry about you always." He countered back. I wanted to say something else, but accidently I yawned, while Tobias glared at me. "Tris you should go to my room and sleep for a while."

"No, I won't Tobias!?" My stubborness had overtaken me and I knew that he can be stubborn as well. Without any warning, he scooped me up in his arms, took me upstairs to his room and I was trying to stop him, but I couldn't. "Why are you doing this?!" I whined at him. "You should rest, that's why and your health is my first priorty."

"You are so mean."

"That's the reason why you love me so much."

"Hmm, nope!?" I replied back with a smirk. "So why do you love me so much?!"

"Because you are so irresistable, hot, sexy, handsome, your eyes are hypnotizing and your smile is the best thing I have ever seen in my life."

"Don't flatter me so much." He said, while he was blushing and the tips of his ears were red like tomatoe. "I'm not flattering you, because I'm telling you the truth."

"Why did you choose someone like me Tris?!"

"Because you were the only one, who understands me completely," I stated, "even without telling you anything and I like it that way!?" We didn't need to say anything else, because we both know that we are perfect for eachother the way we are. He was going to go, but I held him back and he knew that he has to stay with me until I have fallen asleep. I lay down on the bed, while pulling Tobias with me and he fell right on top of me, he got of me and laid down next to me. Both of his arms rested on my petite waist, while one of my hands rested on top of his hands and the other one on his chest next to my head. That's how I fell asleep and that's how I want to sleep for the rest of my life.

At quarter past four I woke up, noticing that I was sleeping on a pillow instead of Tobias. I got up, fixed myself a bit, went downstairs, looking for Tobias and I found him in the kitchen, preparing for tonights dinner at seven o'clock. "What are we going to make?!" I asked, while startling him for a minute. "Spaghetti with my special tomatoe sauce."

"Sounds delicious babe." I said, while licking my lips. Tobias turned around at that time and smashed his lips to mine. We were kissing heavely, but his father interrupted us by saying, "no naughty deeds in my kitchen!?"

"We were just kissing dad!" Tobias whined like a 3 year old. "Really, it looked like you both were eating eachother's face." His dad smirked at us, before leaving the kitchen. "Let's start cooking at five thirty and till then we both could do something else." I suggested, he winked at me, before asking: "what are we going to do?!"

"Something fun."

"I'm listening."

"Lets play a game of dare and double dare."

"Alright, so what are the dares?!"

"That's a surprise." I winked at him and he said: "that's not fair."

"Everything is fair in love and war!?"

"You are mean." He pouted at me like a 4 year old and I whispered into his ear: "you are such a baby, I don't know what will happen, when I have to look after two babies."

"I'm not a baby!?" He growled at me, before biting my earlobe. "Idiot." I muttered to myself, I hope he didn't hear it. "So can an idiot to this?!" He asked me after he had kissed my shoulder blades as well as my collarbone. "What's happening here?!" Someone angrilly asked, we both turned around, saw Caleb and Eric were standing infront of us. Caleb looked at us with a smile, while Eric glared at Tobias. "My dear brother and cousin brother," I said, "please meet my boyfriend Four."

"I should have known that this would happen." Eric mumbled to himself. "I'm happy for you both." Caleb said with the biggest smile ever. "Four, if you ever do something to hurt Tris, I will kill you." My stupid cousin bro Eric growled like a dog. "Four would never hurt me!?" I stated glaring at him. Eric looked at me a bit stunned, but didn't say anything. "We should start cooking." Tobias said, stopping me from kill glare at Eric, who actually looked relieved. Eric is scared of no one, but me.

Cooking with Tobias is fun. We were joking, laughing and even had a soap fight, while trying to wash up the dirty dishes. Eric wasn't too pleased seeing us like that, but I don't really care about his opinions about Tobias, because Tobias is more than a boyfriend as he is my partner for life. I know that I love him more than anything and he loves me the same way or even more than that.

I was about to slip, because I didn't notice the water. I closed my eyes and luckilly I was saved by Tobias. "Tris, you should be careful." He said with full of concern and care. "Sorry I wasn't looking." I said. All of a sudden I felt sick, I ran to the bathroom and puked. "Tris are you alright?!" Caleb asked me and I answered back: "yes. Caleb can you please call Four, because I need him right now!?" Caleb went and a few seconds later Tobias was by my side. "Are you alright Tris?!"

"No I'm not because of the freaking hormones, which are messing me up."

"I'm sorry that it happened, because of me."

"My lovely idiot, it's not your fault, but ours." I teased him, while he looked at me like he has seen a ghost. "Tobias what's wrong?!"

"Nothing babe, I just thought that I had seen Mason just now."

"Maybe he is stalking us," I said angrilly, "because that's what he did before I broke up with him."

"Shit!?" He exclaimed. "Don't worry Tobias, because I won't let him come near me ever again."

"I know that Tris, but you know that our baby is in danger too." He whispered in my ear. "Tobias, I lov-" I started to say, but we were interrupted by Eric saying: "Uncle Andrew and aunty Natalie are here, so please hurry up guys and you both look like shit."

"Shut up Eric!?" We both exclaimed at the same time. "Okay okay I'm just saying guys, don't take it too personally." He said with a small smile and we knew that he was teasing us. We all went to the sitting room and saw that our parents were engrossed in their own conversations to notice us.

"Dinner is actually ready to eat." Tobias said loudly and clearly. "Lets go eat then." Our parents said at the same time and then laughed. We went to the dining room, where the table was set, placed on the table was a bottle of red wine, as well as bottle of water. To my luck I have to drink water instead of wine, because I don't like wine at all. I don't drink that much alcohol, but only sometimes I do, because I actually don't like the alcoholic beverages. We all got seated, I was sitting between Tobias and Caleb. Eric was far away from us. "So what did you guys want to tell us?!" Mom asked sweetly. "So Tris and I are officially dating since yesterday." Tobias said, while our parents, Caleb and even Eric cheered. "Finally!?" Dad exclaimed happily. Mum was smiling widely. "But that's not everything!?" I stated and everyone looked at me. "A few weeks back we celebrated our break up party with our respective boys and girl. We were completely drunk, when we came here and we fell asleep with Tobias was on top of me." I said. The reaction of everyone was shock, so Tobias continued: "the next day when we woke up, we both had realized that we were completely nude. We both were shocked, since that day Tris kept ignoring me until that day she to-" I interrupted him by saying: "until that day when I told him that, that night was a mistake and we should forget about it." They looked at us with utter disbelieve except for Eric, who had a big wide smirk on his face. "We both were upset with eachother, we both were broken hearted and I cried for her, because I had finally realized about my feelings for her." He said emotionally, I held his hand and interlocked my fingers with his. "A few weeks had passed and that day was yesterday, I suddenly felt sick, went to the doctors and she told me that I-" I got interrupted by Tobias this time and he said: "that she's pregnant, then she came here and told me about it. That's how we actually got together as she told me that she loves me, I told her that I love her and our baby too." Our parents had a hard time to diggest the fact about my pregnancy.

The elders were talking to eachother, while Tobias, Caleb and Eric were having a deep conversation about pro and cons about having a child at the age of 22. I was listening to the convo, while eating the delicious food and drinking water. "So we made a decision." Mrs. Eaton said and now our attention was towards them. "What's the decision?!" I asked, so dad replied back by saying: "Tobias, you have to find a job in a months time, which will pay all the expenses of you three and with the money you have earned, you should be able to secure you guyses future."

"I respect the decision and I was actually thinking of finding a second job, which pays a bit more then the martial arts lessons in which I train a group of people. I will still continue to work there, but only at the weekends!?" Tobias said with a warm smile playing on his lips. "That's good son." Our parents said. "I would like to move out as soon as possible to our farmhouse and I will be ready to pay the rent for it."

"No, you won't pay for the rent, because the farmhouse is a gift from us to you and your small family." His parents said and I feel lucky to have such a great big family.

So Tris would you like to move in wiith?!" Tobias asked after getting on his knees and I answered back: "of course I would love to move in with you." I said blushingly, I even heard the awws and Eric saying: "get a room love birds."

"Shut up Eric, you are just cranky, because Lynn didn't wanna date you." Se both said. "Oh, both are so wrong, because Lynn and I are actually as official as you guys are." We three had a small banter about, who actually is the sweetest guy. Tobias and I said that Uriah was the sweetest guy, but Eric said that it was Will. The night was fun.

Mom and dad even brought some clothes for me as they had guessed that I would prefer staying with Tobias tonight. The four of them said good night and went back home. We cleared up the table, one of us washed the dishes, while the other one dried them and put them away. After the cleaning was done, we all went to sleep. For me it was a dreamless sleep as I felt content in the arms of my loverboy.

 **Disclaimer: The longest chapter ever as it is over 3K words, but nearly 4K.**


	5. Shot 5

Thujhko joh paya(When I had you)

Shot 5

 **Hola Twistinians I'm finally back with another shot, I hope you guys will like it as it's gonna continue with Tris' pov as well as her flashback, before we switch to Four's.**

 **-Continuation of Tris' pov-**

When I woke the next day, I could sense someone staring at me and I knew that it was Tobias. I slowly opened my eyes. When I looked at him, he had a naughty smirk plastered on his face and I knew that he was upto something. "Good morning sleeping beauty." He huskilly said. "Morning to you too my baby daddy." The way he looked at me, in a speechless way. As soon as I looked up, I saw the whole gang there. Great, now they know about our secret and now I cannot surprise them with it. "Tris what have you done to Four?!" Christina asked, then I looked at my hand, which was resting on his waist, where I accidently scratched him. "She has done nothing to me Christina." Tobias replied back, slightly annoyed. "So why do you have a scratch there?!" Eric asked, I glared at him and he gulped his saliva down. "I banged into Tris' hand, while we both were asleep and maybe she scratched me," Tobias said with a slight smirk and I knew that it was his payback for yesterday, "because I have no memory of that particular scratch."

"It happened the night, when we were drunk and we both did something," I blushingly said, "that we both don't remember!?" Shit, I just admitted about that particular night, I conceived our unborn child. Tobias glares at me, while Eric smirks at me. The rest look at us on confusion, so Tobias said, "you'll find out later!?" They nodded and were about to go downstairs, when Evelyn came with a split lip and behind her were the people, I dislike the most. The gang glared at them and I asked Tobias' mom, "Evelyn, what happened?!"

"The doorbell rang, I thought that it could be the mailman, so I opened the door and Mason punched me," she said and I could hear the irritation in her voice, "then they held a knife to my back and I had come up here, to your room." I glared at Mason, then at Peter and Al, after that at Molly and at last but not at least at Drew, who cowered, because of it. Mason and his idiots won't last long as as they are Pansycakes like Uriah would say.

All of the sudden Molly was going to attack me with a knife, but Tobias protected me from it. The knife hit is arm, he stood up and kicked her in the ribs. Ouch that must hurt, then he snapped at them, while hitting the rest of that little gang, after he had finished with her, "how could one of you stab a pregnant woman. Don't look at me like that!?" He was continuously hitting them and luckilly the police came, took them to the hospital as well as Tobias, who should get his arm checked.

We all decided to go with him, I got ready in a simple shirt and leggings. As soon as we reached there, I asked the receptionist about Four's room number, she gave us the number 46 as well as the direction to it. I knocked at the door, the nurse opened the door for us to come inside. The police officers were in the room as well as Tobias. While they were asking him some questions a nurse was stitching the deep cut on his arm.

After a while Tobias looked up and when he saw me his eyes lit up. Our friends saw that and smiled at eachother. "Babe are you alright?!" He asked me and I replied, "I should be the one asking!?"

"Did she hit you on your stomach? Did she hurt our baby?!" He asked the questions at the same time. "Four, relax our baby is fine." Our friends looked at us and asked at the same time except for Eric, "why didn't you guys tell us that Tris is pregnant?!"

"Now, it makes sense that Tris was eating a lot, since the day before yesterday." Willstina said with a similar tone. "We wanted to tell you after I was finished telling my story to you guys!?" I tiredly exclaimed. "Can you please continue telling us your and Four's love story?!" Shauna asked, so I agreed.

 **-Tris' flashback-**

"So after the kiss with the mysterious boy, I went back home and then I snuck back to my room. Soon after that I fell asleep and woke up the next day. My mom was the only one, who had noticed that I had sneaked out, so she asked me about it. I didn't tell her about the kiss, but somehow she guessed about it. She smiled at me and asked me about the kiss and if I liked it. So I told her that I liked it a lot, but sadly I won't meet him ever again. She told me not to worry and if we are meant to be together, we will be!?"

"Aww I like your mom already!?" Christina stated. I silently thanked her and then suddenly I felt sick again, so I went to the bathroom, which was in this room and I puked again. Soon Marlene came in and said, "you are having the pregnancy morning sickness and don't worry, it will go away after a few weeks."

"How do you know about that?!" I asked her and she answered back, "because I'm a nurse in training." That's when I realized that I could ask her more about pregnancies in general. We went back to the others and a worried Tobias asked me, "Tris are you alright?!"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Can you please tell us more about your and Four's lovestory?!" Zeke whined and Shauna hit him on his shoulder. "So we did a road trip. Dad drove for 9 hours, then we made a small stop to eat something and to go to the toilet. After our stop mom drove for 9 hours. I actually slept most of the time. Soon we stopped again and this time, we stayed in a motel for the night."

"Wow, you guys did a road trip, Uriah said with a pout and Zeke's pout was identical, "we didn't even do that for once."

"Stop being whiny," Tobias said slightly annoyed, "it's pissing me off."

"Sorry Four."

"Guys just please don't interrupt Tris the whole time and then we are all okay!?" Tobias stated. "Thanks sweetheart." I said, before going towards him, holding his uninjured arm and after that I kissed him softly. "After the whole road trip, we moved into a beautiful house, which became my home after a while (and love it here more than in Chicago, even though I miss the Ferris Wheel a lot). That's when I met our new neighbours the Willsons (Christina's family), the Sanders (Will's family) and the Coulters (Eric's family). Christina, Will and I became instantly friends, while Eric and I had more of a sibling relationship. A few day after adjusting ourselves here in New York, Caleb and I met the rest of the gang and that's when we met again!?" I told them. "So you and Four met the day, you met the rest." Will said while acknowledging the fact and Tobias just glared at him. "I still can't believe the fact that Tris is having a baby with Four of all the people!?" Uriah exclaimed and I glared at him angrilly. "Geez, I'm sorry Tris, it's just that Four has always been my man crush." He admitted, Tobias looked like he is going to puke and it looks like Eric is gonna join him. Everyone was staring at Uriah with utter disbelieve and he looked like he told us his biggest and darkest secret ever. The silence was unbearable, so I just continued like nothing ever happened, "I was shocked seeing him at the same place as I was. I thought that it was just a coincidence, but as my mom said, he was meant to be the one, I would've met again! I tried to ignore him, but I could not. He was like a magnet, pulling me towards him and I was pulling him towards me!"

"Hmm, you guys are the hottest couple," the girls except for Lynn shouted out of the top of their lungs, "because of you guys so many hearts will break!?"

"So what?!"

"Nothing?!" The girls conceded and I was happy about that. "Stop interrupting her guys!?"

"Why should we Four?!" Christina asked and he answered back, "because my pregnant girlfriend is getting tired." Just after he said that, I yawned infront of them all. Four scooped me up into his arms carefully and made me lay down onto the hospital bed. As soon as my head hit the surprisingly soft pillow, I fell asleep.

When I woke up again, I saw that the police officers as well Mason and his minions were her. "Why are they all here?!" I whispered into Tobias' ear. "As the police officers think that I was the one, who attacked first."

"That's well out of order," I shouted and everyone's attention was on me, "my boyfriend didn't do anything, because he was with me the whole time."

Tris is telling the truth as well as that guy and his friends stormed into our room." Tobias said, while the police wrote down our statement. "So how did Mason get into the house?!" One of the 6 officers asked, so I replied back by saying, "Evelyn opened the door as she thought that the mailman was here. As soon as she saw, who it was, she tried to close the door, but Mason or one of his friends punched her and now she has a split lip." They noted everything down. "After that mom came upstairs and they followed her, we were talking to our friends, when they came." Tobias said. "So the girl, I think her name is Molly, tried to attack Tris, but Four came in between and the knife stabbed him in the arm," Eric said with a small smile, "Four got angry at her for trying to stab someone, who is pregnant."

"So miss. Prior are you really pregnant." One of the officers asked casually. "Yes, I am."

Does the doctor, you went to, work here?!"

"Yes, she does. Her name is doctor Cara Sanders." I said. "So my sister was the first one to find out that you are pregnant." Will said. "Yes, she was, because she is the one of the few doctors that I trust."

"Hey that's not fair, I'm a doctor too and I'm your brother." Caleb said, who just came inside, when he saw Mason, everything changed. "Because of you my brother-in-law is in a bad condition," Caleb spat at Mason. "Four, I didn't know that you are going to marry Tris!?" Zeke teased him, while we both glared at him. "It's not funny Zeke!?" Shauna exclaimed, while glaring at him. He gulped and then said, "I must say, that girls are very dangerous." All of us girls were now glaring at him, but luckilly Cara had a wonderful timing. She said hi to us all in a friendly way. "So doctor Sanders, is your patient miss Prior pregnant?!"

"Yes, she is!?"

"Since when do you know that?!" The officer asked her. "Since the day before yesterday." She answered back. "How many months and or weeks is she pregnant?!"

"She is 2 weeks pregnant." Cara said. "Thank you doctor Sanders." She said and then she turned towards me. "So miss Prior, have you only done it with your boyfriend or have done it with someone else?!"

"Only with my boyfriend!?" They looked at me like I'm lying. "A few years back my ex-boyfriend Mason tried to rape me. Luckilly he didn't succeed with it and my older brother Caleb saved me." I said truthfully and Mason started with his drama, where he accidently admitted that he tried to do it as well as the attack on me, Four and on Evelyn. They arrested Mason as well as Peter, Molly, Drew and Al.

Soon after that theh were gone and it was time for us to go home. I thanked Cara for the help. I hugged my brother good bye and the rest went with us to the Eaton's.

 **To be continued...**

 **Disclaimer: Finally Mason is gone there, where he belongs!**


	6. Shot 6

Thujhko joh paya(When I had you)

Shot 6

 **Hola I'm back with another shot for ya.**

 **-Still in Tris' pov-**

As we had entered the house of Eaton's, I continued telling them my flashback of my and Tobias' love story as they wanted me too.

-Continuation of the flashback of Tris-

"When I met Four again, I was so perplexed, knowing that he was the guy I kissed. Knowing that I felt something for him."

"Aww that's so freaking cute." Marlene said, while we blushed. "I never knew that Four can blush too, I just thought that only girls and normal guys do that."

"I'm a normal guy," Tobias protested, before saying, "thank you very much Christina for ruining my day." She laughed and then suddenly she said, "you are welcome Four." I broke the silence by saying, "we both started talking to eachother normally infront of you guys and after you guys were gone, we talked about the kiss and everything else. We then promised eachother that we won't tell you guys about the kiss and about our feelings!?" After I said the last part, the whole room gasped. "Why didn't you guys tell us?!"

"Because we weren't sure about our own feelings and vice versa." Tobias explained and they all nodded. Funnilly enough Zeke and Uriah were listening to us intently, like they are planning something and I don't wanna know about it at all. "So we made a deal and that's how we became the biggest players of New York." I heard the "uhhs and ahhs." Tobias was in his Four mode, so he was mostly glaring at them all. "Then we both started flirting and making out with any boys respectively girls, but we never did anything more than that. Some guys started insulting Four, because they were jealous of him and I just dumped them straight away. Four did it with the girls as well!?"

"Shit you guys were pretty heartless." The girls said. "You both were pansycakes about your feelings!" ZekRiah said. I glared at them in a way that they would have pissed their pants, if they could. "My feelings for him were now getting even more stronger than I had thought. For me it was impossible to stay away from him!?"

"We could already tell that you guys were more than friends." A thoughtful Will said. I then continued and said, "Four and I made a bet, whose gonna dump more people him or me. If I win the bet, then we will stop being players, but if Four wins, we would have to continue until we had dumped 130 people!"

"Who won the bet?!" Everyone asked and I smiled at Tobias, who scowled at me, before he winked at me. "You'll get to know after Four has told you guys, his part of our love story."

"Oh man that so mean." Uriah practically whined. "Tris is right and it would be a surprise for you all." My man said and they all just nodded. "So what actually happened next?!" Christina voiced the question of everyone. "We celebrated our break up with a small party as well as we got drunk. We then went to his place, drank a bit more and fell asleep! The next day we both woke up, we discovered that we both were nude and that's how we realized, what we had done." I say while a blush was forming over my face, "I was so ashamed of myself, I went home, I acted like I wasn't feeling well, I even ignored the fact that Four had called me a few times. I just ignored him and one day I told him something that I'm regretting even now and these are the words..."

"What were your words?!" Lynn asked, so I had to say them, "Four whatever happened that night was a mistake and please stay away from me, from now on. He then said, "okay if it's that what you want then I will stay away from you! The hearts of us both were broken beyond repair."

"Shit this is giving me the movie feels." ChriLene squealed, thank god Shauna didn't or else I would have been ready to murder them. I saw the scowl on Lynn's face and I was thankful, that she's not like them. "So after a few weeks I wasn't feeling to well, so I went to the doctors and she told me that I'm pregnant and that's when I had decided that I have to meet Four and tell him about my pregnancy!? When he opened the door, I saw that his eyes were red, because he had been crying a lot. He was cold towards me and I asked him, if I could come inside. He let me and that's when I told him about my feelings and the baby."

"What was his reaction?!" Shauna curiously asked. "He was really happy about it and sadly our kiss got interrupted by Zeke."

"So I really did interrupt something."

"Yes, you did as I just had gotten my girl and you came to my place, while being high on Peace serum."

"I'm sorry man."

"A sorry won't help as I wanted to spend some time with my girl alone!" The emphasis of Tobias' words were on "alone." "Man, I just wanted to check on you as you weren't yourself lately."

"I know and thank you for caring for me bro."

"So that was your part of the romantic story!?"

"Yep."

"Can we hear Four's part of it! Please?!" They all requested and we just said yes."

 **End of her flashback**

An hour later we had our food and now it was time to listen to Tobias' pov of our story and I'm excited to know what he thought about me, when we first met.

 **-Tobias' flashback and still Tris' pov-**

"So guys you have to know my real name to understand my part of the story and why everyone calls me Four." Tobias seriously said. "So here it is my name's Tobias Eaton also known as t-" he was cut off by a squealing Christina, "you are the rockstar Tobias Eaton, oh my gosh." Soon ChriLeNa plus ZekRiah were squealing like freaking schoolgirls, who have have deen the hottest guy ever and this sight was disturbing as hell. I looked at the sane people like we have to do something and they nodded as well and we brought our plan in action. At first Will took Christina to the guest room, then LyRic took Shauna and Marlene to that same room. Four and I did the same with ZekRiah, as soon as they were inside, we locked...

 **Disclaimer: I'm sorry that the shot sucks:-(**


	7. Shot 7

Thujhko joh paya(When I had you)

Shot 7

 **Hey guys I'm sorry that there was a delay with this story, but now I'm back.**

 **-Tris' pov-**

LyRic, Tobias and I were in the living room eating snacks, while we were watching Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows Part 1. We really were enjoying the movie a lot, until Uriah shouted, "mommy, I'm hungry!?" The four of us looked at eachother and smirked. We pretended like we were licking the wall and loudly said, "yummy this wall tastes like Dauntless cake and Pizza."

"Guys, please open the damm door, I wanna taste the wall too!?" Uriah childishly said, so we opened the door and he ran to the wall, where Lynn was waiting for him. He licked the wall, the rest came downstairs with us and we all continued watching Harry Potter.

Two hours later, Uriah was still licking that damm wall. So Marlene said, "Uriah, the wall doesn't taste like food!?"

"Yes, it does babe!?" He said and we all looked at eachother like he's gone crazy. "I think this guy has fallen on his head more than ten times!" Eric stated. "If he had fallen more than ten times," Will said looking at us all, "then he would've had an horrible concussion."

"Calm down guys," Lynn said, "I want to listen to Four's story!?" Everyone agreed and he started telling them.

 **End of her pov**

 **-Tobias' pov-**

I really like my friends a lot, but sometimes to childish for me. Luckilly Lynn calmed everyone down and I started telling them about my identity again. "So now you guys know that I'm the rockstar Tobias Eaton. So guys surely think that my life was great, but it wasn't always like that!?" I said, while they looked at me, Tris smiled at me and I know that she was encouraging me to tell them everything. I took a deep breathe and said, "my parents didn't have a lot of money, when I was about 14, so I started working as a muscian on the streets to earn enough money for my father's illness and I did until the day one of the well known musicians found me."

"Who had found you?!" Christina asked. "Mariah Reyes' husband Pablo Reyes and he wanted me to become the star solist of their company and stupid me agreed."

"Hold on Tobias, you are not stupid, you just made a mistake and nothing else." My girl said, while glaring at me. I smiled at her like a lovesick puppy and then kissed her cheek, while whispering into her ear, "you are right!?"

"I always am," she whispered back, I had to hide my smirk, because I'm so proud having the most beautiful woman in my life and her having my child. Will looked at me and said, "but it's good, if they want you to be their star solist."

"My dear Will," I said, "there was a catch?!" Everyone around me gasped except for Tris, like always. "What was the catch?"

"As I agreed," I venomously said, "I had to date his daughter Nita Reyes." Eric looked at me like I have committed a murder. "Wait a moment, so the girl we got kicked out was Nita Reyes?!" Tris asked me, while the rest looked at us and I replied back, "yes, it was her."

"That bloody witch." She angrilly exclaimed.

There was a pause and I broke it by saying, "everything was going in well in my life. I was a star, people loved me, I was able to save my father, my father finally could live his dream of becoming a businessman and that was my life in a short span of time." They looked at me and soon after that the doorbell rang and someone shouted, "open the damm door Eaton!?" I was getting up, but Tris beat me to it and she opened the door, while I followed her. Infront of her were standing two people I loathed the most and they were Pablo and Nita. "Because of this girl Four left me." Nita stated matter of factly. "Oh excuse me dear, but I'm not the reason why Four dumped your little ugly ass!?" Tris sarcastically said, while technically insulting her too and I must say that I love it. Nita pushed Tris out of her way, but luckilly I saved the mother of my unborn child. "How dare you touch my fiancée Nita Katharina Consales Reyes? If you ever touch her again, I will make sure that your father's music company shuts down," I threatened her, "because I know, that your father has a lot of blood in his hands as well as dirty money." Pablo's face whitened and he called out, "I will call the best lawyer to handle my case and I will report for sexually harrassing my daughter!?" My anger was on peak, Tris held me back or else I would've killed that man right at this moment. "I'm sure Andrew Prior will agree to be my lawyer." That man said and Andrew himself interrupted him, before Tris could, "I certainly will not be your lawyer Mr. Reyes as I already am my son-in-law's lawyer!?"

"Who is your son-in-law?" That idiot asked. "He is standing right infront of you, with my daughter." Andrew said with a smirk. That's when realisation dawned upon that snake and her father. They looked like they had eaten something rotten. They gave us their last murderous glare and left. "Tris are you alright?!" I asked her, while I was checking for cuts and there were non. "Yeah, I'm fine Tobias." She said while stiffling a yawn. I picked her up in bridal style, carried her to our bedroom and tucked her in. I was going to leave, but she held me back. "Can you please lay with me," she said with a pout, "because it's our baby's order." I looked at her stomach, pulled her top up, so that I could see her really small bump. I kissed the bump, before saying in a loving voice, "hi my little cutiepie, daddy is waiting to have you in his arms, but please don't trouble your mommy so much. She needs rest you know, so that she can feed you and herself." Then I pressed my lips to her stomach again. "I love you!?" I whispered to our baby. Tears of happiness were running down Tris' eyes. I kissed them away until I reached one corner of her mouth, then I couldn't take it anymore and smashed my lips to hers. "I love you Tobias Eaton." She said. "I love you too Beatrice Prior." Was my reply. "I love you forever."

"I love you always." I then lay down next to her, she snuggled closer to me, her head lay on my chest near my heart, while one of my hands rested on her stomach, the other one was underneath her and was playing with her hair.

When I woke up, it was because someone was kicking me. I opened my eyes and saw that Tris was kicking me in her sleep. "Tris wake up." I said in a low voice. A few minutes later she woke up and said, "I'm so sorry Tobias for kicking you?!"

"Tris it's okay," I said while looking into her hypnotizing eyes, "but does this happen often?!" I asked her as I feared for my other future children with her. "When I was younger it happened everyday, but now it only happens sometimes." After hearing her answer I was more worried about our children. But damm I love this kickass woman.

 **End of his pov**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the rights od Divergent, but if I did then everything would have been rainbows and unicorns but alas you already know😱**


	8. AN

Heya Twistinians this my author's note for you all.

Firstly I honestly don't know what the hell Tumblr is, if I did, I wouldn't use it as I only use some social media apps and Tumblr isn't one of it. I only have Wattpad and this site.

Secondly I don't care if people bash as I already knew that it will happen again and it did. I was just supporting a fellow author, who has added the trigger warnings to various chapters and I'm stating the fact and for reference you guys can read for example Twisted return chapter 57. What I like about that story is that she's showing a part of the reality of life, which sadly is taking the innoncence of people, who do not desserve it. I have experienced it in a way and I don't wanna talk about it as it is in the past and it will stay there forever. If people think that I'm a coward than you are wrong as you cannot always stay in a bubble and someday you have to grow up as there are unfortunately so many sick people in this world.

Thirdly, if someone doesn't like the story than don't read it.

At last but not at least, I don't always have time to correct the grammar mistakes, I make as I write in my free time or on the breaks or I'm reading other stories and I promise that I will correct the mistakes as soon as I have the time.


	9. Shot 8

Thujhko joh paya

Shot 8

 **Heya back with another shot, it took me a long time to write it, but hopefully it will as good as you all Twistinians expect it to be.**

 **-Tris' pov-**

I saw worry in Tobias' eyes and I said, "hey look at me Tobias, I promise that nothing will happen to our baby or even the ones we'll have in the future." He looked at me and sadly said, "you kicked me in the nuts a few times and it hurts." My expression changed to worry and sadness. "Oh no, I killed our future children."

"Shh, Tris I don't care how many children we will have. I just want to be grow old with you and die with you as my heart will stop beating the day, you'll take your last breath!? Our love is for eternity and no one can change it." My heart skipped a beat. "If you say the words of love like this," I said looking deep into his eyes, "I'm sorry to say," his smile faded, "but I will fall in love with you all over again." The smiled that had left his face a few seconds ago, is back on again and this time it is brighter. "You scared me for a second, I thought that you were breaking up with me." He said what was in his mind. "My love, I would never break up with you. You're the first man, who could make my day better than it actually was. You have been patient with me, even then, when I had hurt you more than anything!?" I could see the love and lust in his eyes, before his lips were on mine.

Our lovely make out session was ruined by our friends saying, "oh, love birds stop eating eachother's faces, it's so gross."

"Shut it Candor." We both replied back and the other's laughed at a red faced Christina. "We here, because we want to know more about our Foury poo's past." ZekRiah said after they had calmed down. "Never ever call my man Foury poo ever again!?" I threatened them in a defensive way. Tobias looked at their scared, wide eyed faces and laughed, before kissing me. After that we made the bed and everyone was sitting in our opps I mean in his bedroom. "So after my dad became a businessman, I stepped down as a rockstar and broke up with Nita and that was the week before we had left Chicago."

"That means that there was a week before you met Tris."

"Yeah."

"Oh man that must have been a long week." Zeke said sadly. "No, it wasn't that long as we were packing our important things."

"So a week full of packing."

"Why did you break up with Nita?!"

"I used to like her, but then I found out, that she was cheating on me the whole time and got herself pregnant, god knows how many times. So I ended it for good and I'm glad about it or else I wouldn't have met Tris." Then there was a round of "uhhs" and "ahhs" from our friends. "So the week went quivk by until it was the night before we left. I couldn't sleep so I sneaked off."

"Oh, you both are really sneaky and even sneakilly had your first kiss." Christina squealed. "Will, can you please tape the mouth of this Candor shut? She is giving me headaches." I groaned, while I received a death glare from both Will and Christina. "Guys just do what the pregnant lady says. So we can get on with Four's story after we have eaten something!?" Uriah said while rubbing his fat away. "You'll get your food later." I replied back, glaring at him and his face whitened as he was scared of me, ha. Tobias ignored us all and continued, "when I sneaked of I had thought about going to the Ferris Wheel and spend a few hours there. So I ran there and sat down infront the magnificent Wheel! I thought that at this time no one would be there, but I was so wrong!" He said with a dreamy voice at last part and looking directly at me. "I saw an angel that night with golden hair and icy blue eyes, my beautiful angel." The girls were like, "Aww so sweet!?" While the guys were like, "man, you are so whipped." To be honest, I do agree with the guys, but I would never tell them that.

After a long, long break, he continued, "she came there and sat down next to me. I akwardly said hi to her and she replied back with an hey! We started talking to eachother like we have known one another since years and have met after a long time. We talked about our break ups and life in general and at the end we both said, that we were moving, deep inside I was sad as I thought I'll never see her again. I fell for her hard and was happy, when she kissed me and I obviously kissed her back. Her lips were so perfect on mine and I knew that she is the one for me!"

"How can this guy be so damm perfect?!" I asked myself even though I know that nobody's perfect, but in my eyes he is the definition of perfect. I zooned out the bit, when he told them, how he got here as I already knew everything. "Earth is calling Tris." Zeke shouted in my ear as a return gift he earned a slap on his forearm. "Ouch, relax mama bear, no need to get defensive." I smiled at him, while hold his hand and crushing it. That's how he knew not to mess with me and his face was showing a lot of pain, so I let go off him. He went back to sit down next to Shauna and mumbled, "your woman is so dangerous Four."

"I love you too Zekey bear," I said earning a glare from my boyfriend and his girlfriend, "you are like the brother I've never had." He smiled and said, "you are like the sister I have never had."

"Hey that's not fair I'm your brother!?" CalRiah protested. "Caleb, you're no fun." I answered back and then Zeke said, "Uriah you are an idiot and you are not a girl, so Tris is my dream sistah." Tobias told them everything I had told them, but in his own version. Everyone was talking for with eachother for a while, until Uriah whined, "mommy, I'm hungry!?"

 **End of her pov**

 **AN**

 **Choose wisely, how you leave your comments or reviews as some authors may have had a bad day;-)**

 **End of the AN**

 **Disclaimer: The end?**


	10. Shot 9

Thujhko joh paya

Shot 9

 **Heya guys and to answer the guest reviewer this story is purely fictional and so it can have "unrealistic parts in it."**

 **M-Rated, because of mention of sexual assault, abortion and swearing,** **nothing graphic though.**

 **Something big is gonna get revealed soon, but I'm keeping my mouth zipped ;-D**

 **Sorry for being late** 😬😐😑

 **-Three and half months later-**

 **-Tobias' pov-**

I got the news that the court hearing about the "Nita assault" will be in a weeks time. I was a bit shaken about it, because I didn't take their threats seriously and am scared about Tris, because they could harm her in any ways. I cannot loose the woman I love and I will fight for her always. I hate everyone, who tries to separate her from me. I told Tris and Mr. Prior about the letter. Mr. Prior then said, "son, we will win that case, because we have a lot proofs against them. I will fight for you Tobias as I don't want to see my daughter hurt and upset. She needs you just as much as your child will need you!" I thank him and now I'm looking at my wife, who has been quiet since I told them about the hearing. I know Tris is worrying about me and seeing the worst case scenario of me getting arrested for a crime, I never did commit. I walk towards her, I hug her and tell her not to worry about anything. She tells me that she's scared and that she doesn't want to loose me. "I would never leave you," I said, "I swear on our unborn child!" She hugs me, buries her head in my chest and cries. It breaks my heart to see her like this, because I cannot see her so distraught and helpless. It's not good for our baby. "Tris, please calm down," I say, while my own tears are falling, "the doctor said, that you need to relax more and being stressed out isn't good for you or our baby. Relax, please for me, Love." She immediately calms down. I kiss her forehead and rest there for a bit longer than intended. She doesn't say anything and she doesn't have to, because her eyes are telling me the story of their own. I noticed that Andrew had left us two alone. I'm glad he did.

A week had gone by very quickly and today is the day of the hearing. I confidently walked into the courtroom with Tris by my side, with her prominent stomach and her pregnancy is more visible than a week ago. Andrew came towards us, hugged us both and said, "I'm so excited for my grandchild to come to this world and the pregnancy look suits you a lot Tris." She blushes and thanks her dad, while I smile brightly at my soon- to-be-father-in-law, who smiles back at me. "Let's win the case first!?" He says enthusiastically and we laugh at it, but not wholeheartedly, because we both were scared. Then I see Nita and her father walking into the room and our moods darken, by seeing that snake and her asshole of a father. She looks at me and smirks in a way, that I would love to cut her bloody mouth open. Her father has the evil glint in his eyes, when he looks at me or should I say in particular looking at my fiancée. I'm giving him and Nita a withering glare. They look away, cowards! We proceeded to sit down on our chairs. Tris and I were holding eachother's hands the whole time, to give eachother strength and right now we both needed it the most. There was some kind of comfort in it.

I zoned out for a while, thinking about the worst case scenario, then about the good one, where Tris and I got married, have more than four children and are successful in our lives with a good workplace with opportunities to get promoted. Working for only 50 percent and sharing the duty of looking after our children with Tris. "Tobias," Tris says softly, but bringing me out of my thoughts, "the hearing is about to start." I squeeze her hand, "whatever happens today," I began to say, "you know the truth," she nods, "please keep fighting for me!" She then says, her voice full of determination, "I will fight for," I smile at her, "always!" She promised to keep fighting for me, I kiss her cheek and say, "I would do the same for you."

"I know!?" Love is a feeling that indescribable. When you fall in love, you'll know what it means. I wish it for everyone, except for people, who use others for their own benefit.

The head judge came in and everyone stood up until she said that we could sit down. We all did. She then began, "lets start with the case sexual assault of Nita Katharina Consales Reyes committed by her boyfriend Four Eaton, whose real name is Tobias Eaton," I interrupted her and said, "I'm her ex-boyfriend since more than a year and why should I assault a woman like her sexually," she glares at me, but I continue anyways, "when I'm happily engaged with Beatrice Prior as well as we're 3 and half months pregnant." Andrew chuckles and says, "Tobias relax," I look at him, "the head judge Meyer is just stating the facts that the Family Consales Reyes told her!"Their lawyer doesn't looked too pleased at what Andrew said. The head judge still looks pissed, because of what I did. "So as I was saying is that miss Consales Reyes is saying that the susperstar Four," she is taking a long pause, "who became famous, because of her father has been assaulting her sexually since the beginning of their relationship and got her to abort an innocent baby." What the fuck is she talking about? "What the hell," I shouted, "I never knew she was pregnant, but I know that she was constantly cheating on me. We never lived together. I never loved her, I was forced into that relationship and I broke up with her and left Chicago the next day itself." They all looked at me, Tris held my hand and whispered, "calm down babe or else the'll think that you really did it!" I calmed down and the head judge looked disapprovingly at me and I rolled my eyes at her.

Nita looked really angry and all of a sudden, she started crying. "That fucking bastard is lying. He raped me," the way she said, it sounded like it was well rehearsed and she continued, "he did not only sexually assault me, but physically as well as mentally. He made me feel like trash. More like a useless piece of shit." Judge Meyer was listening intently to lies that Nita was feeding her. She was making notes, but when I said something, she would never write down my statements. Looks like I'm gonna loose this unfair case. An idea popped into my mind and I started to act it. Two can play this game!

She was still telling her sob story and I couldn't breathe properly. Everything was spinning and I couldn't see anything, but black. What's happening to me, that's not what I actually had planned to do. I still could hear the voices, but I wasn't able to react to it. "Tobias." Tris screamed out in panic. Someone came towards me and checked my pulse. He then said, "He is alright," the voice sounded oddly familiar, "he had a panic attack and will wake up shortly."

"Thank you Caleb." Tris said with a strained voice. She must have cried. I felt something in me tear apart. I was trying to open my exes and when I did, Tris hugged me and cried in my chest, I rubbed her back and said, "Tris, I'm fine," she sobs, "nothing happened to me!" She looks at me and says, "I nearly lost you once before and I cannot loose you now. Our baby needs the both of us."

A weak smile formed on my face until sorrow had beaten the smile out of my face. "I'm so sorry for bringing you into this mess Tris," I was hurting myself, but I have to let her go, "that night should never have happened, we should never have kissed Tris. You should have found someone worthy of you Tris," she cut me off, "if we hadn't kissed that night Tobias, I would have never gotten over, what my ex did to me. He nearly raped me for fucks sake. I wouldn't have been able to save myself for the man I love," she was crying as much as I was, "you Tobias. You saved me and now you re the one trying to drown me. Why?"

"Because I love you, dammit," I say, "but you desserve much more than this life," she has a saddened look in her eyes and I decided to tell them the truth for once and for all. "I lied to you Tris,"

"Um, what?"

 **Disclaimer: Don't hate me or Tobias, he is innoncent, but yeah he did hide something from her for a reason!**

 **Next chapter will be out maybe in a month or longer! Sorry for the inconvenience.**


End file.
